monarquiafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Imperio Español
El Imperio español, es la denominación que da la historiografía contemporánea al conjunto de territorios de América , Asia , África , Oceanía y Europa y administrados por el rey de España , o por cualquiera de las entidades anteriores a la creación de dicho Estado . El nombre correcto sería Monarquía Católica, Monarquía Hispánica '''o '''Universal. Se suele hacer referencia exclusivamente a las zonas ultramarinas dominadas por España a la hora de emplear la expresión “ Imperio español ”, excluyendo por tanto las posesiones europeas . Cabe destacar asimismo el hecho de que la palabra “ imperio ” no define correctamente (como también ocurre en el caso portugués o británico , en buena medida) la categorización del dominio colonial ejercido por los gobernantes españoles , dado que, si se exceptúa a Carlos I , ningún monarca pudo atribuirse un título imperial reconocido por los restantes estados . Historiografía El Imperio colonial español comenzó a forjarse a finales del siglo XV, cuando Europa iniciaba su expansión en ultramar. España perdió gran parte de las zonas conquistadas como consecuencia del movimiento de emancipación que arraigó en Latinoamérica a principios del siglo XIX. Tras la Guerra Hispano-estadounidense de 1898, Cuba , Puerto Rico , Filipinas y Guam dejaron de ser colonias españolas. Actualmente, los únicos territorios situados fuera de la península Ibérica que pertenecen aún a España son las islas Canarias , emplazadas frente a la costa noroccidental de África e insertas en la organización territorial española como una más de sus comunidades autónomas, y los enclaves norteafricanos de Ceuta y Melilla , que, ubicados al otro lado del estrecho de Gibraltar , poseen la categoría de ciudades autónomas. En su momento de máximo esplendor en el continente americano, el Imperio español abarcaba lo que en la actualidad es Alaska , la costa occidental de Estados Unidos , México y Centroamérica , y hasta el sur de Chile y la Patagonia , por el oeste; en tanto que por el este, comenzaba en el actual estado de Georgia (Estados Unidos), y se extendía hacia el sur, incluyendo las islas del Caribe , Venezuela , Colombia y Argentina . España ocupó también territorios del oeste del Sahara en distintas épocas, así como regiones costeras de lo que hoy en día es Guinea Ecuatorial , entre las que se cuenta la isla de Fernando Poo (en la actualidad Bioko). En Asia , España gobernó sobre las islas Filipinas . En Oceanía , conservó las islas Marianas y las islas Carolinas . Orígenes lands are shaded green. From 1556 the lands in a line from the Netherlands, through to the east of France, to the south of Italy and the islands were retained by the Spanish Habsburgs.]] thumb|Gonzalo Jiménez de Quesada (1509-1579), abogado, literato y conquistador español, fundador de Santafé de Bogotá. Nació en Córdoba, pero vivió un tiempo en Granada.Tras obtener la licenciatura de Derecho en Salamanca, se alistó como justicia mayor en la expedición de Pedro Fernández de Lugo con destino a Santa Marta (en la actual Colombia), donde llegó en 1536. Casi de inmediato, el 5 de abril de ese año, Jiménez de Quesada partió de Santa Marta con 600 soldados y plenos poderes del gobernador para explorar el río Magdalena, en busca del rico Perú. El Imperio español comenzó a forjarse en la época en que gobernaban Isabel I de Castilla y Fernando II de Aragón ( Reyes Católicos ), cuyo matrimonio en 1469 marcó el inicio del proceso de unificación de sus respectivas coronas. Fue durante el reinado de los Reyes Católicos cuando el nuevo país, recién constituido, comenzó a levantar un imperio. Varios son los motivos que explican esta expansión en ultramar. Por un lado, los monarcas deseaban afianzar su dominio sobre los territorios vecinos del norte de África; esperaban también proteger el comercio de Castilla en el mar Mediterráneo y en el océano Atlántico , y utilizar las zonas próximas como puertos para la exportación de oro y esclavos africanos; asimismo, apoyaban la exploración de lugares remotos con objeto de extender el cristianismo e incrementar el potencial comercial de las dos coronas (la de Castilla y la de Aragón ) en el Lejano Oriente , lo que proporcionaría grandes riquezas y prestigio internacional. El incremento de la actividad comercial española tenía como finalidad reducir la ventaja que habían adquirido los exploradores y comerciantes portugueses al establecer bases en el continente africano y en las islas de la costa atlántica de África. A comienzos del siglo XV, los navegantes portugueses habían descubierto y colonizado dos pequeños archipiélagos , Madeira y las Azores . Entre 1456 y 1460, Portugal ocupó las islas de Cabo Verde y se apresuró a establecer puestos comerciales fortificados en el golfo de Guinea. En 1488, el navegante portugués Bartolomeu Dias bordeó África y dobló el cabo de Buena Esperanza, abriendo así una nueva ruta al Lejano Oriente. El aumento de la influencia internacional de Portugal alentó a España a emular los logros del país vecino. Las islas Canarias , pese a ser reclamadas tanto por España como por Portugal , quedaron bajo el dominio español según el Tratado de Alcáçovas , firmado en 1479. Varias bulas papales asignaron las Canarias a España en las décadas de 1480 y 1490. A pesar de la feroz resistencia de la población nativa guanche, las siete islas se hallaban bajo el control de la Corona de Castilla en 1496. La función de las islas Canarias con respecto a España era similar a la de las islas portuguesas en el Atlántico: servían como enclaves militares y puestos comerciales en los que los braceros y aparceros trabajaban para un reducido grupo de propietarios dedicados al comercio. Los españoles introdujeron en Canarias ganado vacuno, porcino, caballos, ovejas y plantas mediterráneas; las islas ofrecían una gran riqueza en azúcar y pesca, además de su importancia estratégica por su proximidad a las costas occidentales de África . En 1492 se produjo un acontecimiento decisivo en la historia de la exploración española: la reina Isabel y el rey Fernando patrocinaron una expedición dirigida por el navegante de origen genovés Cristóbal Colón . Éste y su tripulación abandonaron España con tres naves en busca de una ruta para alcanzar las Indias o Asia por el oeste. Al cabo de más de dos meses de navegación, Colón avistó tierra en el mar Caribe el 12 de octubre de ese año. Puesto que el marino italiano creía haber alcanzado la India , estas zonas fueron llamadas las Indias . El viaje de Colón se produjo en un momento muy oportuno para España . En enero de 1492, los Reyes Católicos habían conquistado el reino de Granada, el último reducto musulmán de la península Ibérica , completando así lo que se denominó la Reconquista cristiana de los territorios controlados por los árabes. Isabel y Fernando habían decidido iniciar una cruzada en las tierras de ultramar para difundir el cristianismo. Prepararon también una expedición armada al norte de África , cuyo último objetivo sería la ciudad de Jerusalén , que se hallaba bajo el control de los musulmanes . Sin embargo, este ejército fue requerido para combatir en Italia . Al mismo tiempo, la expedición de Colón, que se proponía llegar a la India y Asia por el oeste, debía proporcionar a España una nueva ruta a Jerusalén . Así pues, eran cuatro los motivos que impulsaron la expansión de España : difundir el cristianismo; reforzar la unidad y la identidad del país alentando la sensación de que se estaba cumpliendo un destino nacional; mejorar la situación internacional de sus reinos ; y competir con la gloria, el comercio y la expansión territorial del naciente Imperio portugués . Colón sentó las bases del Imperio reclamando para España las tierras que exploró en las islas del Caribe y estableciendo la primera colonia europea de la zona. En 1493, con objeto de formalizar la soberanía sobre las tierras descubiertas por Colón , España inició negociaciones diplomáticas con Portugal y el Papado, que hacía las veces de un organismo de mediación internacional sobre los asuntos relativos a los países católicos. Dado que España y Portugal tenían la misma ambición expansionista, el Papado contribuyó a reducir los conflictos entre ambas naciones estableciendo fronteras oficiales. La soberanía de España sobre algunas de las tierras americanas quedó confirmada en varias bulas papales (las llamadas Bulas Alejandrinas ). El Papado basó estas resoluciones en lo que calificó como la responsabilidad de los españoles en la difusión del cristianismo y de la moral cristiana entre los habitantes de las nuevas regiones. En 1493, el papa Alejandro VI aprobó oficialmente el reparto de los territorios inexplorados entre los dos países. Esta decisión fue incorporada al Tratado de Tordesillas (1494), firmado entre Portugal y la Corona de Castilla , en el que se definía la denominada línea de Demarcación, que establecía los límites entre las zonas que pasarían a ser gobernadas por España y las que pertenecerían a los portugueses . Hispanoamérica [[Archivo:Ridolfo Ghirlandaio Columbus.jpg|thumb|'Cristóbal Colón' (c. 1451-1506), navegante y descubridor, tal vez de origen genovés, al servicio de la Corona de Castilla, hombre polémico y misterioso, autodidacta y gran observador, descubrió el Nuevo Mundo el 12 de octubre de 1492, fue el primer almirante, virrey y gobernador de las Indias, y enseñó a los hombres de mar de su tiempo el camino a seguir para ir y volver del continente que habría de llamarse América.]] [[Archivo:Hernan Cortés.jpg|thumb|'Hernán Cortés' (1485-1547), conquistador español de México. Nacido en Medellín (Badajoz), tuvo por padres a Martín Cortés y a Catalina Pizarro, emparentada ésta con la familia del mismo apellido, avecindada en Trujillo (Cáceres). Se dice que por algún tiempo fue estudiante en la Universidad de Salamanca. De hecho, Cortés se preciaba de su conocimiento del latín, los romances y la historia, lo que le permitió expresarse con soltura y atildado estilo en sus varios escritos y de modo particular en sus Cartas de relación. Liado en aventuras amorosas, interrumpió sus estudios, si bien poco después aprendió el oficio de escribano en Valladolid.]] Conquistadores Durante los primeros años del siglo XVI, los españoles utilizaron las islas del Caribe como base de sus expediciones a Venezuela y Centroamérica . Los conquistadores reclutaban a los hombres, hacían los preparativos del viaje y dirigían las expediciones, financiadas frecuentemente por comerciantes. La mayoría esperaba encontrar grandes riquezas o lugares legendarios, tales como las Siete Ciudades de Cibola , un lugar mítico cuyas calles se creían adornadas con oro y joyas, o la Fuente de la Juventud , un manantial cuyas aguas se decía que tenían el poder de rejuvenecer al que bebiera de ellas. Los conquistadores habían estado vinculados a situaciones en las que la lucha se había convertido en un modo de vida: las guerras contra los musulmanes se habían prolongado durante siglos (la mencionada Reconquista) y habían llegado hasta la llamada guerra de Granada. Eran hombres acostumbrados a saciar su deseo de fama y fortuna mediante empresas militares. En el continente americano se ganaron el reconocimiento regio apoderándose de tesoros y conquistando territorios y súbditos para el país. Muchos exploradores también consideraban un deber moral convertir a los pueblos al cristianismo. Los conquistadores recorrieron Centroamérica y Sudamérica reclamando territorios para la monarquía española. Gracias a estas expediciones, España aumentó su riqueza, su territorio y su poder. Vasco Núñez de Balboa y sus hombres cruzaron Centroamérica y en 1513 se convirtieron en los primeros europeos que llegaban al océano Pacífico. Seis años después, Hernán Cortés encabezó una expedición a México; en 1521 tomó Tenochtitlan, la capital del Imperio azteca. En 1532 y 1533, Francisco Pizarro conquistó el Imperio inca del Perú. A pesar de estas victorias, la resistencia de la población nativa al dominio español se prolongó durante años. Desde el Perú, las nuevas expediciones avanzaron hacia el norte hasta llegar a los actuales estados de Ecuador y Colombia, y hacia el sur hasta alcanzar Chile. Los conquistadores fundaron la que habría de convertirse en la ciudad de Buenos Aires (actualmente en Argentina) en 1536 y un año más tarde hicieron lo propio con Asunción (actualmente en Paraguay). Francisco de Orellana exploró en 1542 la cuenca del Amazonas en busca del legendario El Dorado, en el que se decía que abundaba el oro y las piedras preciosas. Otros descubridores se aventuraron en las regiones fronterizas del norte de México y las tierras altas de la Guayana, donde establecieron puestos generalmente aislados y en ocasiones temporales. En el siglo XVI, los principales asentamientos permanentes se encontraban en el centro de México y en las montañas de los Andes. Hacia la década de 1550, España controlaba los territorios de lo que ahora constituye México, la mayor parte del continente sudamericano, Centroamérica, Florida y Cuba. Los exploradores europeos de Centroamérica y Sudamérica descubrieron civilizaciones mucho más ricas y avanzadas que las culturas caribeñas, tales como los mayas y los aztecas centroamericanos y los incas del Perú. Estos pueblos contaban con conocimientos tecnológicos que les permitían obtener abundantes cultivos, y habían desarrollado un sistema político en el que las ciudades-estado dominaban a las pequeñas comunidades de los alrededores. Las conquistas implicaron grandes cambios tanto para los indígenas como para los españoles. Los conquistadores impusieron su cultura y su religión en el continente americano, al tiempo que España consiguió enormes riquezas con los botines de sus conquistas y las minas de oro y plata de las nuevas tierras. Virreinatos Tras la muerte del rey Fernando II en 1516, su nieto Carlos I heredó el trono castellano y aragonés, así como sus colonias americanas y parte del territorio italiano. Carlos también era el heredero de las posesiones de la Casa de Habsburgo en lo que actualmente son Bélgica, Países Bajos, Alemania y Austria. En 1519 fue proclamado emperador del Sacro Imperio Romano Germánico como Carlos V y comenzó a gobernar el dominio más vasto de Occidente desde el Imperio romano. Cuando Carlos V abdicó en favor de su hijo, Felipe II, en 1556, el Imperio colonial español incluía también los virreinatos de Nueva España y del Perú, establecidos respectivamente en 1535 y 1542. No obstante, antes de abandonar el poder, Carlos dividió sus posesiones entre su hermano, Fernando I de Habsburgo, y su hijo Felipe. Felipe II conservó España, las posesiones en Italia, los Países Bajos y las Indias españolas, en tanto que el nuevo emperador pasó a ejercer el poder sobre los territorios propios del Sacro Imperio. España intentó monopolizar el comercio con sus colonias, pero en la década de 1520 los navíos de las más poderosas naciones del norte de Europa (Inglaterra, Francia y los Países Bajos) comenzaron a comerciar y a practicar la piratería en las aguas del Caribe. Cuando fallecían las poblaciones nativas, algunas de estas naciones suministraban esclavos africanos a las colonias españolas. No obstante, otros estados europeos intentaron establecer colonias propias en América durante más de un siglo. Colonias En América, la población indígena era gobernada por un grupo relativamente pequeño de españoles. Éstos, para hacerse con el control de la mano de obra indígena, introdujeron las encomiendas, una concesión oficial que les otorgaba jurisdicción sobre una o varias comunidades de indígenas. Esta práctica se justificaba alegando que los españoles se ocupaban de instruir en el cristianismo a los nativos y que gobernaban respetando sus jerarquías y a sus jefes. Los colonos españoles solían establecerse en las zonas en las que la población nativa era más numerosa. Generalmente se trataba de zonas urbanas y, en muchos casos, los españoles levantaban sus propios emplazamientos sobre ciudades ya existentes. Cortés sentó las bases de esta práctica cuando construyó la ciudad de México sobre la capital azteca, Tenochtitlan. Introdujo allí numerosos cultivos, tales como el azúcar, el trigo y el algodón, y promovió actividades como la tejedura de seda y la ganadería, habituales para los españoles; también organizó la explotación de yacimientos de oro y plata y el comercio de esclavos. Hacia la década de 1550, los asentamientos españoles se extendían desde Chile hasta el norte de México. Otros exploradores se habían adentrado en Florida, California y en la región suroccidental del actual Estados Unidos. Con el tiempo, una cadena de 250 ciudades recorría el continente. Aproximadamente unas 2.000 personas al año se embarcaban para México y el Perú desde Sevilla, el único puerto español desde el que estaba permitido zarpar rumbo a América. A mediados del siglo XVI, las colonias estaban divididas en dos grandes regiones administrativas denominadas virreinatos. El de Nueva España comprendía México, la mayor parte de Centroamérica y los territorios españoles del Caribe; en tanto que el virreinato del Perú incluía lo que hoy es Panamá y las posesiones españolas en Sudamérica. Religión Estos virreinatos eran gobernados por los representantes del rey a los se llamaba virreyes. No obstante, los representantes directos de las autoridades españolas en las zonas rurales eran los sacerdotes y los frailes, máximos responsables de la evangelización de las comunidades nativas. El clero era quien mantenía un contacto constante con los indígenas puesto que les instruían en el cristianismo y las costumbres europeas. Algunos de estos frailes, como Bartolomé de Las Casas, fueron grandes defensores de los pueblos nativos y otros han sido acusados de infligir malos tratos a los indios. Su presencia, así como su devoción por la fe cristiana y el rey de España, fortaleció el control de Imperio en todas las capas de la sociedad colonial La Iglesia católica desempeñó un papel fundamental en las colonias españolas. Realizaba las funciones de banco, de centro de beneficencia y de organización educativa. El clero español fomentó el estudio de las ciencias naturales y de la historia natural. Sus miembros aprendieron las lenguas de los indígenas, elaboraron diccionarios, estudiaron sus sociedades y enseñaron a los nativos a escribir en sus propias lenguas. También llevaron a cabo un registro de las poblaciones nativas, de los elementos culturales españoles que eran asimilados por éstas y de los recursos de los nativos para adaptarse a la cultura española. Los pueblos indígenas americanos se vieron obligados a adaptar las costumbres de los colonizadores a su propia cultura por medio de un evidente proceso de aculturación. Incluso después de entrar en contacto con los europeos, los nativos continuaban considerándose autónomos y mantenían sus propios territorios y tradiciones. Al igual que en el pasado, concebían a los gobernantes y a los dioses como la encarnación del pueblo en su totalidad, pero tras la llegada de los españoles, el emperador resultó ser un español y los dioses cambiaron de nombres. El pensamiento religioso de las sociedades indígenas estaba intrínsecamente relacionado con su cultura, gobierno y orden social. Además, su religión recogía su concepción del cosmos, del origen del hombre, del destino, del orden social y de su posición en el universo. Les ayudaba también a aceptar lo desconocido. Los misioneros católicos tuvieron más éxito en su cometido cuando descubrieron ritos o símbolos similares a los del cristianismo europeo. Economía El sistema agrícola colonial cambió a mediados del siglo XVI, cuando las encomiendas comenzaron a ser sustituidas por grandes propiedades denominadas haciendas en las que la mayor parte del trabajo era realizado por esclavos africanos. Éstos eran llevados a las colonias para reemplazar a las poblaciones indígenas que habían fallecido en gran número tras la llegada de los europeos. En las islas del Caribe, estas plantaciones se dedicaban principalmente al cultivo de la caña de azúcar. En un primer momento, la mayoría de los africanos trasladados a América procedían del mercado de esclavos de Sevilla, aunque después fueron importados directamente de África y enviados principalmente al Caribe y a las costas tropicales del continente. Muchos eran llevados a América en barcos de otras naciones europeas. La población esclavizada realizaba una gran variedad de actividades; podían trabajar como vigilantes, artesanos, pastores, granjeros, porteadores, mineros o sirvientes. También recogían la caña de azúcar y construían molinos para el azúcar. Algunos huían para regresar con su comunidad. No todos los esclavos eran africanos, también había musulmanes y judíos procedentes de España, mujeres en su mayor parte. Aunque había numerosos esclavos en las colonias, muchos fueron liberados; en la Hispanoamérica del siglo XVIII era mayor el colectivo de negros libres que el de esclavos. Ésta era la situación de América Latina en el siglo XVIII. Como se puede observar, todos sus territorios dependían políticamente de las potencias europeas, siendo España y Portugal quienes disponían de las mayores y más extensas colonias, configuradas políticamente bajo la denominación de virreinatos. Las colonias de América suministraban a España importantes cantidades de oro y plata extraída de minas en las que trabajaba mano de obra forzosa. Junto con la agricultura, era la explotación minera la que sustentaba el Imperio español en América. Las minas de plata más famosas se encontraban en Zacatecas y Potosí (en la actualidad pertenecientes respectivamente a México y Bolivia). Allí, los nativos trabajaban en las minas bajo duras condiciones y sometidos a un sistema de trabajos forzados. Los metales preciosos (oro y principalmente plata) representaron una revolución en la economía europea. La banca prosperó, el comercio se expandió y los precios se dispararon. España, sin embargo, no era más que un lugar de tránsito para estas riquezas. El gobierno destinaba grandes cantidades a financiar las costosas guerras, las campañas contra los herejes, los lujos de los monarcas y los nobles, y los gastos administrativos de todo el Imperio. Además, la recesión europea que se inició en la década de 1620 afectó a España especialmente. Potencias europeas A finales del siglo XVII, los territorios americanos se habían convertido en un foco de rivalidad para las potencias europeas en lo que respecta al comercio y al equilibrio de poder internacional. Todos los barcos mercantes que viajaban desde las colonias hasta España se detenían en el Caribe, donde eran el blanco de corsarios ingleses, holandeses y franceses. Los piratas asaltaban las flotas que portaban tesoros, atacaban puertos, traficaban con mercancías y, ocasionalmente, se instalaban en islas con clima y tierras propicios para el cultivo de la caña de azúcar y se dedicaban al contrabando. De este modo, los ingleses se hicieron con el control de Jamaica durante la segunda mitad del siglo XVII, y la isla se convirtió en el cuartel general de criminales, piratas y contrabandistas. A principios de 1638, los ingleses establecieron una colonia en buena parte del territorio que en la actualidad pertenece a Belice. En el siglo XVII, marinos ingleses, holandeses y franceses se instalaron en Guayana (en la actualidad, esencialmente, Surinam, Guayana Francesa y Guyana). Aun así, otras potencias coloniales preferían enriquecerse indirectamente a través de las colonias de España en América. Durante el siglo XVII, España acusó la recesión general europea a la vez que se enfrentaba a una crisis nacional, y a partir de 1620 perdió gran parte del control económico y comercial de su Imperio. Disminuyó el contacto con América, continente sobre el que cada vez era menor su autoridad e influencia. La guerra de los Treinta Años (1618-1648) y otros conflictos agotaron las arcas del Estado, y las hambrunas y la escasez de recursos esenciales acabaron por llevar a la Monarquía Hispánica a la crisis. Por este motivo, España perdió la mayor parte de sus riquezas y se vio obligada a reducir el contacto con las colonias. Mestizaje cultural Al ser menor la intervención de España, las sociedades de las colonias evolucionaron según sus propias pautas. Los criollos, descendientes de españoles nacidos en América, desarrollaron una identidad cultural propia a partir de sus raíces españolas y de sus patrias americanas. A su vez, aumentó el número de mestizos, con antepasados europeos e indígenas. El arte, la arquitectura y la escritura de la América hispana reflejaban este mestizaje cultural. A medida que las colonias americanas iban adquiriendo más independencia política y económica, los hispanoamericanos comenzaron a sentirse menos vinculados a España. La población de América aumentó de forma espectacular en el siglo XVIII. Se incrementó enormemente la producción agrícola y minera y se fundaron nuevas ciudades. Los españoles crearon asentamientos y misiones en las actuales California, Arizona, Nuevo México y Texas. Creció la exportación de productos y metales. Se vendían pieles de animales, azúcar, tabaco, cacao, algodón e índigo, un producto empleado para tintes. Más importante aún fue el aumento de la producción de oro y plata. Reformas de la Casa Borbón En el siglo XVIII, los monarcas españoles de la Casa de Borbón iniciaron una serie de reformas para estimular la producción de objetos manufacturados y la implantación de avances tecnológicos con objeto de modernizar el país. Esperaban que España se beneficiara de los cambios destinados a agilizar la administración de Hispanoamérica y promover su desarrollo económico, comercial y fiscal. A comienzos de la década de 1760, el rey Carlos III reorganizó la administración y la defensa del Imperio y aplicó una serie de medidas comerciales con este objetivo. Para financiar estas reformas, Carlos III fijó impuestos para los habitantes de las colonias. En 1776, el Rey creó un nuevo virreinato, el del Río de la Plata, situado en la zona meridional de Sudamérica, con capital en Buenos Aires. Esta entidad abarcaba parte del territorio integrado anteriormente en el virreinato del Perú. Incluía las tierras escasamente pobladas de los Andes argentinos, Uruguay y Paraguay. Antes, en 1717, se había fundado el virreinato de Nueva Granada, que comprendía lo que en la actualidad es Panamá, Colombia, Ecuador y Venezuela. Asia y Pacífico La presencia española en Asia y en las islas del Pacífico data de enero de 1521, cuando la expedición encabezada por el navegante portugués Fernando de Magallanes y financiada por el rey español Carlos I (emperador Carlos V) arribó a una isla del oeste del Pacífico, probablemente la actual Guam, perteneciente a las islas Marianas, que recibieron la denominación de islas de los Ladrones y que en la actualidad forman, a excepción de Guam, la Commonwealth de las Marianas del Norte. Pocos meses más tarde llegó a la isla filipina de Cebú. Islas Filipinas Magallanes estableció alianzas con los habitantes de Cebú, comprometiéndose a ayudarles a atacar la isla vecina de Mactan. Cuando en abril de 1521 el navegante y algunos de sus marineros trataron de arribar allí, perecieron casi todos a manos de los hombres del cacique Lapu-Lapu. No obstante, la expedición, al mando de Juan Sebastián Elcano, llegó meses después a las islas Molucas y a la de Timor, y, tras bordear el cabo de Buena Esperanza, consiguió completar en septiembre de 1522 la primera vuelta al mundo. España reclamó la soberanía de las islas descubiertas por Magallanes y provocó así la protesta de Portugal, que ya se hallaba en posesión de las cercanas islas Molucas y podía invocar el Tratado de Tordesillas de 1494, conforme al cual la colonización del hemisferio occidental quedaba en manos de los portugueses. No obstante, una expedición española reafirmó los derechos de España en 1542, y el archipiélago recibió el nombre de islas Filipinas en honor del heredero del trono de España, el futuro rey Felipe II. Oceanía Cuando Magallanes y su tripulación se detuvieron en las islas Marianas, entraron en contacto con el pueblo chamorro. Los españoles bautizaron el archipiélago como islas de los Ladrones porque creían que los nativos les habían robado parte de sus suministros. Otros exploradores españoles siguieron el camino de Magallanes, y en 1565 la flota de Legazpi tomó posesión en nombre de España de las islas que encontró en su ruta a Manila. Posteriormente, estas islas fueron denominadas Marianas en honor de Mariana de Austria, reina regente de España (esposa de Felipe IV y madre de Carlos II), que envió a misioneros jesuitas a esta región en 1668. España gobernó Guam desde Manila y estableció allí una guarnición para aplacar los esporádicos levantamientos de los chamorros. A finales del siglo XVII, Guam se convirtió en un punto de paso habitual para todas las naves que realizaban la ruta comercial entre Acapulco (desde donde partía el mencionado Galeón de Manila, la actual ciudad mexicana de Acapulco de Juárez) y Manila. Cuando este tráfico marítimo fue interrumpido en 1815, las islas fueron utilizadas como puerto principalmente por barcos balleneros extranjeros. Islas Carolinas Las islas Carolinas están compuestas por una cadena de varios cientos de islas que se extiende a lo largo de 4.800 km en Micronesia. Las principales islas son Palau, Yap, Chuuk (anteriormente Truk) Pohnpei (anteriormente Ponape) y Kosrae. Aunque los exploradores españoles arribaron a las islas Carolinas a finales de la década de 1520, España no reclamó oficialmente el reconocimiento internacional a su derecho de posesión sobre este archipiélago hasta la década de 1870, cuando el II Imperio Alemán mostró su interés por ocupar las islas. La disminución del poder de España y la preocupación por la situación de otras colonias impidieron que la metrópoli ejerciera una gran influencia sobre las Carolinas, que eran consideradas como una posesión de escasa importancia. En 1898, cuando España fue derrotada por Estados Unidos en la Guerra Hispano-estadounidense, Alemania compró a España estas islas. África La influencia de España en África data de los inicios de la expansión del Imperio español. Melilla, situada en el norte de África, fue uno de los primeros territorios africanos vinculados a España; desde finales del siglo XV permanece bajo su jurisdicción, y a partir de 1995 en calidad de ciudad autónoma. A finales del siglo XV y principios del XVI, España estableció varios enclaves a lo largo de la costa norteafricana. El objetivo era mantener posiciones fortificadas en las costas del Mediterráneo y el Atlántico para proteger la pesca, la navegación y el comercio, promover la actividad mercantil y la de los misioneros, y mantener bajo control las metas de otras potencias interesadas en la expansión. Entre estos primeros asentamientos se encontraba Melilla, situada en el estrecho de Gibraltar. Quedó bajo control de la Corona de Castilla en 1497, aproximadamente en la misma época en que ese reino estableció una guarnición en Santa Cruz de la Mar Pequeña (en la actualidad Ifni, en Marruecos), situada en la costa atlántica, frente a las islas Canarias. España conquistó otras áreas entre 1505 y 1510, entre ellas, Bejaïa (Bujía) y Orán, en la actual Argelia; Túnez, hoy en día la ciudad homónima tunecina; y Trípoli, en la actual Libia. Según el Tratado de Lisboa, acordado en 1668 entre Portugal y España, ésta obtuvo Ceuta, un puesto avanzado en la costa norteafricana. Este enclave se convirtió en uno de los principales puertos de paso para las mercancías (oro, marfil y esclavos) transportadas desde el interior del continente africano a través de las rutas comerciales que cruzaban el desierto del Sahara. En 1847, España estableció en Ceuta la sede administrativa de todos los asentamientos de la costa africana. Las fronteras entre el territorio marroquí y los enclaves españoles (Ceuta y Melilla) se definieron oficialmente en 1860 en virtud de un tratado firmado tras una de las fases principales de las llamadas guerras de Marruecos. *En 1881, la Sociedad de Pescadores Canario-africanos, una importante organización comercial, fundó un enclave y un puesto comercial en el Río de Oro, una ensenada que se encuentra en el continente africano, a la altura de las islas Canarias, en la región posteriormente conocida como el Sahara Español. En 1884, en respuesta al interés de los británicos en esta área, España estableció un protectorado costero desde el cabo Bojador hasta Ras al Abyad (cabo Blanco). El principal asentamiento de Río de Oro pasó a ser Villa Cisneros (en la actualidad Ad-Dajla), el centro administrativo del Sahara Español. Entre 1916 y la década de 1930, España levantó nuevos puestos militares en la costa. *En 1904, dado el creciente interés de Alemania por el norte de África, España firmó un tratado secreto con Francia para delimitar las respectivas esferas de influencia y consolidar el protectorado español sobre Ifni y el Sahara Español. Desde 1908 hasta 1912, la rebelión de los nativos contra la intervención militar extranjera provocó una guerra civil en las ciudades marroquíes de Casablanca y Fez. Esta última fue ocupada por los franceses, y estuvo a punto de producirse una crisis internacional cuando un cañonero alemán arribó al puerto de Agadir. Los británicos persuadieron a los alemanes para que se retiraran, lo que permitió a Francia y España firmar un acuerdo para delimitar la partición de Marruecos en 1912. El protectorado de Marruecos ejercido por España arrancó ese mismo año, si bien no fue hasta quince años más tarde cuando comenzó a ponerse verdaderamente en marcha, tras la pacificación de la región. No obstante, se introdujeron varios cambios administrativos en el territorio ya a partir de 1912. La zona española era mucho menor que la francesa, y constaba de dos áreas separadas por unos 800 kilómetros. Aunque la sección meridional se extendía teóricamente 240 km hacia el interior del continente, la presencia española quedó limitada a la región de Villa Cisneros. Las tribus bereberes de la región del Rif resistieron las incursiones de los franceses, por lo que Francia presionó a España para que ejerciera un mayor control en la zona norte. Desde 1909 hasta 1926, los españoles y los franceses combatieron a estas tribus en repetidas ocasiones. En 1921, el líder rifeño Abd-el-Krim guió a su tribu en un ataque contra un puesto militar español cercano a Melilla; el objetivo fue capturado por los rebeldes, y la batalla provocó la muerte de miles de soldados en lo que fue dado en llamar el desastre de Annual. La guerra contra los rifeños era impopular en España. Muchos consideraban que esta operación suponía un despilfarro y que sólo servía a los oscuros propósitos de un grupo de militares. El gobierno español continuaba con una política titubeante hacia Marruecos: ni ponía fin a la lucha, ni enviaba suficientes suministros para ganar la guerra. Con la dictadura del general Miguel Primo de Rivera , iniciada en 1923, la situación fue cambiando hasta el punto de que desde 1925 (desembarco de Alhucemas) se pasó a una ofensiva generalizada que permitió poner fin a la resistencia indígena dos años más tarde. Las autoridades españolas promovieron una política de desarrollo en la región. La inversión privada financió los ferrocarriles y la explotación minera. Los fondos públicos fueron empleados para mejorar las áreas urbanas. Los asentamientos españoles en Marruecos tuvieron gran importancia durante la Guerra Civil española (1936-1939). El general Francisco Franco, que se convirtió en el líder del bando enfrentado al gobierno republicano durante el conflicto, había adquirido una gran reputación en el Ejército por su servicio en Marruecos. A principios de la década de 1920, organizó y dirigió a las tropas que aplacaron los levantamientos en el protectorado español de Marruecos. En 1936, Franco transportó por aire a la elite de su Ejército de África hasta la península Ibérica para apoyar el alzamiento militar contra el gobierno español. Durante la guerra, los territorios españoles en el norte de África permanecieron bajo control de los militares rebeldes. En la II Guerra Mundial, las tropas estadounidenses ocuparon Marruecos y establecieron allí su principal base de abastecimiento. Al concluir la contienda, aumentó el sentimiento nacionalista marroquí que desafiaba al dominio español. En 1956, la zona francesa de Marruecos consiguió su independencia, y España reconoció que mantener el control español sobre Marruecos era hacer frente a una batalla perdida. España se retiró de Marruecos entre 1956 y 1958, pero conservó sus enclaves en el Sahara Español, así como Ifni, Ceuta y Melilla. Una vez que Marruecos logró independizarse, una grupo radical denominado Ejército de Liberación utilizó esta zona como base para entablar una guerra de guerrillas contra las posesiones españolas en el occidente africano. En respuesta, España reforzó el control dividiendo nuevamente esta posesión entre Ifni y el Sahara Español, y convirtiendo a cada una de estas áreas en una provincia española. En 1959, el gobierno español abandonó el régimen de protectorado o colonia para incorporar oficialmente al territorio nacional Ceuta, Melilla y algunas islas situadas frente a estas costas. España cedió Ifni a Marruecos en 1969 y se retiró del Sahara Español, la región conocida actualmente como el Sahara Occidental, en 1975. Tras la cesión de la soberanía por parte de España, el país pasó a verse inmerso en una lucha entre Marruecos y un movimiento nacionalista del Sahara Occidental respaldado por Argelia, conocido como Frente Polisario. En la actualidad, Ceuta y Melilla continúan siendo un foco de tensión entre España y Marruecos, que desea anexionarse ambos territorios aunque su población sea predominantemente española en estos momentos. Golfo de Guinea A finales del siglo XVIII, Portugal cedió a España las zonas del golfo de Guinea situadas frente a las costas de África occidental a cambio de que ésta reconociera oficialmente los territorios conquistados durante la expansión portuguesa en Brasil. España recibió las islas de Fernando Poo (en la actualidad Bioko) y Annobón (en la actualidad Pagalu), así como la región denominada Río Muni, en el continente africano. En 1827, España arrendó esta área a los británicos como base para detener a los traficantes de esclavos con destino a América y establecer un asentamiento para esclavos liberados. En 1858, fundó una colonia en la costa que recibió el nombre de Guinea Española, y en la década de 1870, una organización privada española, conocida como la Sociedad de Africanistas y Colonialistas, adquirió más territorios a través de tratados con los nativos. Los primeros asentamientos efectivos españoles en la isla de Fernando Poo se fundaron en la década de 1850, cuando algunos emigrantes catalanes comenzaron a establecer ricas plantaciones de cacao. La población indígena de la zona, los bubis, asimiló en gran medida la cultura colonial española. Los colonizadores de Río Muni (que recibió ese nombre por el curso de agua que fluye entre los ríos Níger y Ogooué) nunca penetraron más allá de la franja costera. Los españoles no exploraron el interior del continente hasta la década de 1920 y encontraron resistencia esporádica por parte del grupo étnico dominante, los fang. Al igual que en el norte de África, se desató en Guinea un movimiento nacionalista tras la II Guerra Mundial . A principios de 1958, los africanos comenzaron a participar de forma más activa en la administración política de esta zona. En 1963, España concedió una autonomía limitada, y en 1968, Franco otorgó la independencia al Estado que pasó a denominarse Guinea Ecuatorial . Categoría:Artículos generales